


J'adore ma servante française

by orphan_account



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Cosplay, I needed to write this, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Reita is a pervert, Roleplay, Ruki gets fucked in a maid outfit, french maid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ruki continued to dust as he sensed a pair of eyes on him watching him. It was his boss, and every time he cleaned, he would catch the way he was watching him. Mr Suzuki, known as Reita, wanted to be present when he cleaned just to make sure he didn't steal anything. Ruki felt like he should be annoyed at this fact but as he glanced over at the other, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Reita never watched him with a suspicious look on his face, it was almost....lust filled.  It made Ruki weak to the knees."You missed a spot over there"





	J'adore ma servante française

**Author's Note:**

> J'adore ma servante française / I love my French maid

With the feather duster in his hand, he worked around the room to clean up the dust. This was his job and it needed to be done correctly. The one thing he was uncomfortable with was his 'work uniform'. There weren't that many places to purchase an authentic french maid outfit these days but his boss had managed to find one. He questioned the need to wear one but he was just given the whole "if you want to work here, this is what you'll wear"

Ruki continued to dust as he sensed a pair of eyes on him watching him. It was his boss, and every time he cleaned, he would catch the way he was watching him. Mr Suzuki, known as Reita, wanted to be present when he cleaned just to make sure he didn't steal anything. Ruki felt like he should be annoyed at this fact but as he glanced over at the other, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Reita never watched him with a suspicious look on his face, it was almost....lust filled. It made Ruki weak to the knees. 

"You missed a spot over there"

Ruki shivered as Reita spoke and he moved over to the desk, where the other had pointed. He had to bend down to dust the legs of the desk, the shelves built into it needed dusting. He heard a growl come from behind him. Was that his imagination? His heart raced as he continued to lean over and he was sure that he felt a touch on the bottom of his back. When he stood up to turn to look at the blonde, he was just sat there, like he hadn't moved. 

"Is that all, Sir?"

"My bedroom needs dusting too"

Now that made Ruki's eyebrow raise. He wasn't allowed in the bedroom. It was out of bounds for him and he was always told he would be punished if he ever attempted to enter the room. It didn't stop him for being curious though as a maid. He nodded to the blonde and then moved away from Reita, still sensing his eyes on him. Ruki's grip on the feather duster tightened and he swayed to the door. 

Ruki left without a second glance behind him and he heard footsteps following him, knowing that the blonde was right there watching him. Ruki knew the view he had was one of pure temptation. He was glad he picked out the fishnet stockings today. Ruki's face flushed as he tried to keep himself calm as he turned the handle on the doorknob, sensing Reita close behind him. 

The door opened and he stepped in, not knowing what to do now. This was new to him. He looked around the room and he stepped up to the middle of the room. Ruki knew he should be keeping up pretenses and cleaning but this was exciting him. Ruki heard the door shut and the lock click.

"Sir?" 

"Shh..."

"..But Sir, where would you like me to-" Ruki stopped speaking as he felt a warm touch on his arm and he turned his head to the side, finding the blond in his peripheral vision. Reita moved around with one arm and took hold of the feather duster, tossing it to the side

"You don't need this anymore" Reita whispered, causing Ruki to bite his lip to stop a whimper from slipping from those lips, "I think you should make the bed"

Ruki glanced over to the bed and frowned, the sheets perfectly made and no need for him to actually sort the bed out - it was already made, "Sir....?"

"Go" 

It wad an order that he knew he had to follow, knowing what would happen if he didn't follow it - part of him wanting to disobey but not today. Ruki took a shaky step forward, making his way to the bed. He leaned over and began to 'dust' his hand over the sheets, trying to make it seem like he was actually doing his job. 

Ruki then felt a hand at the bottom of his spine, over the lace of his maid dress. He froze and his eyes fluttered shut, "Sir.."

"Shhh..." Another command from the other as he felt the others hands slide across his hips and under his skirt. He felt so exposed as he was bent over and a grasp on his ass was delivered so deliciously, "No underwear, huh? You've always been a slut for me"

"Nng-Sir..." Ruki mewled, almost collapsing onto the bed forward to give Reita more access but he stopped himself. He pushed back onto the hands though unable to stop that action, even if he tried. 

"That's it...." Reita kneaded his hands against the others ass and he lowered them down to the back his thighs, "Do you like that, sweetheart?" Reita lifted his hands back up to spread those plump cheeks so his thumb could tease the others entrance. Reita's eyes widened as he felt the slickness there already, "Oh my, you're a dirty little maid, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes, Sir..." Ruki breathed out, leaning on his elbows on the soft sheets and he felt the thumb dip into his already lubed entrance. He knew that Reita loved it when he was prepared for him and he moaned as the thumb entered him completely, "Sir...!" Reita was teasing him and that was what he was supposed to be; someone Reita could tease. Ruki pressed his ass back, causing Reita's thumb to slip out and his ass brushed against the arousal of his boss. 

"Do you want that, huh?" Reita chuckled and it made Ruki want to turn around and slap the blonde across the face. Did he want it? He was moaning and writhing, ready for him, and Reita dared asked if he wanted it? Ruki rolled his eyes and then bit his lip. He answered by rubbing his ass against the rough jeans.

"Please...." He begged, gripping the soft sheets. He wanted this, _needed_ this.

Ruki was shocked at how fast Reita undid his belt buckle and released his own arousal, the length ready and waiting to be buried deep inside the other, "This ass is mine..." Ruki moaned as he felt the tip of the length slide up and down the crack of his ass, still _fucking teasing_ Ruki into a writhing mess.

"Please, Sir!" Ruki begged, trying to push back but Reita's firm grip on his hips made that impossible. Reita set the pace. He was the boss and Ruki was just someone hired to do some work. Ruki whimpered as he felt the tip of the others erection begin to press into him. 

"You prepared yourself before you started work, didn't you? You wanted this instantly" Reita spoke with an amused tone in his voice. Ruki moaned as he felt Reita pushed in deeper with every word that left his lips. 

"Y-Yes..." He admitted, face flushing as he felt Reita fully inside of him, "I-I know that Sir likes it when I'm prepared for work"

Reita hummed as he started moving in and out of the other, "" Sir certainly does, my little maid" He thrust harshly into Ruki, causing him to moan and press further into the bed. It caused his own arousal to brush against the silk sheets, turning him on even more. He was dirtying the sheets. He wasn't very good at his job. He was dirty. And Reita knew this. It was like he was punishing the smaller man with pleasure. "Do you like that?" It was a rhetorical question. Of course Ruki loved it it. His petticoat was hunched up to his waist and his ass was being thoroughly fucked by the other. His fishnets had long since ripped, hanging by his thighs and his juices having soaked the bed sheets. It all felt so _raw_. 

"Fuck!" Ruki cried out and it caused Reita to become more animalistic, more passionate. The noises that he was making through his spurred him on. It was almost as if Reita got off on knowing that he was giving Ruki this much pleasure. 

"That's it, baby. You like that. You want more of this"

Ruki buried his face into the sheets once more and bit down as he moaned loudly, muffled with the bed. Ruki pushed back with his hips to gain more pleasure causing Reita to hit at a different angle, making his eyes roll backwards. It was all too much. Reita was like a man possessed, thrusting deep and fast, Ruki's voice growing louder as he was brought to orgasm by the powerful man behind him. 

A few more thrusts and Reita was following the other into his orgasm, releasing deep inside of him. Reita collapsed on top of the other, breathing harshly. Ruki turned his head to the side and he breathed out having made himself light-headed with his face buried in the sheets. He was in a post-orgasmic haze and he felt soft touches across his body. 

"Was I too rough with you, baby?" Reita purred as he buried his head in the others neck, kissing softly as he pulled out. He noticed the way the other winced and he stroked through his hair gently, "I'm sorry, it's just this outfit gets me every time"

Ruki smiled and moved to make himself comfortable, ending up being held by Reita as they lay in bed, "Well, you wanted me to buy it, we need to get a bit of use out of it, right?"

"You make it sound like I'm a pervert"

"Reita, you have a maid fetish. A _french maid_ fetish" Ruki chuckled as he snuggled up to his lover, "You have no room to talk"

"Next time though, I think I want to catch you snooping through my things at my desk" Reita grinned, fingertips gently stroking up the others side, "Maybe I punish you by taking you over the desk? Or maybe I just tied you up and punish you that way?"

"Pervert"

"But you love me, right?"

" _Oui_ "


End file.
